all the things you need to know
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Lily knows it's not meant to be Teddy&Victorie. Teddy is taking too long to realize. :: TeddyLily and belonging.


**Written for:**

Love in Motion: TeddyLily

Musical chairs: "You belong with me"- Taylor Swift, second-person POV

 **x.X.x**

Sometimes, you feel like Teddy will be the death of her. There are days when you listen to him talk about Victorie and you just wants to scream how stupid he's being

 _(Oh, perfect Victorie with the Veela genes and blonde hair and all O's and bright future)_

( _They're so incompatible it hurts and she thinks she might hate Victorie)_

"I just don't know what I did." Teddy says with a sigh as they sit on the side of an street. He's wearing those worn out jeans again and you have to surpass a smile at the thought of Victorie seeing him in those.

"Maybe it's not you, maybe it's just her." you say hopefully ( _doesn't he realize it's not meant to be_ _Teddy &Victorie?)_

Ted sighs again. "Maybe but I doubt it. She's my soulmate, Lils. I'm the one fucking this up."

You feel like screaming but you just pat his shoulder instead.

 **x.X.x**

 **Text conversation between Teddy and Lily, August 3rd, 8:03pm**

Teddy: Lils, you there?

Lily: Yup, I'm here. Is everything okay? Dad says you've been in a bad mood all day.

Teddy: Guess :'(

Lily: Another fight?

Teddy: Ya. It's my fault but she just doesn't get my humour. Not the way you do.

Lily: I'm sorry, Ted. I wish you two would be happy all the time.

Teddy: Me too.

 **x.X.x**

In your room, the music blares at top volume. There are photos scattered all around the walls, glued together with tape and magic.

There's one with you and your whole family, another with Luna, Rolf and their sons. A Weasley reunion photo is near the centre, everyone's beaming faces look up at her.

Victorie's room is nothing like that. The closet is full of short skirts and beautiful tops, everything is neat in place, the music is quiet and respectful.

You think you might hate Victorie Gabrielle Weasley.

 **x.X.x**

"I'm glad you're smiling again, Teddy," Harry says as he clasps his godsons shoulder. "You've been down for a while."

Because of Victorie, You think savagely but doesn't say anything. It's not your place. You're just Teddy's best friend, the shoulder he cries on at nights where they're on the 'off' part of on-and-off relationships.

 **x.X.x**

"We broke up again," Teddy says randomly when you two are lying in the Potter's backyard, staring up at the stars.

"Why this time?" You ask, rotating to find a more comfortable position. The action takes you to right beside Teddy until your elbows knock together. At this moment, your biggest hope is that it's too dark for him to see your cheeks flush.

Teddy… you can't see him well in the dark but he seems to duck his head as his fingers drum on the grass.

"Teddy?" You ask again, more concerned this time. He turns his head.

"It's for good this time." Is all he says and you can't help but to be confused. It's never been for good. It's always been just until they can figure things out, until they get tired of having space.

"Since when is it for good?" You ask, trying to keep the hope out of your voice. You're just the girl he considers his sister.

Teddy takes a deep breath. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

For a second, you can't breath and you gasp. You've been waiting for those words your entire life and now you get to hear that he's fallen for some other girl you've never even heard about.

"That sucks." You say and your tone is dull.

"Lily?" Teddy asks and you don't look up. "Lily? Lily, please look at me."

You look up then and find him staring at you, his eyes softer than you've ever seen them. In the moonlight, his skin looks silver and you find that your throat has closed it.

"Lily Luna Potter," Teddy says, more serious then you've ever seen him. "I'm in love with you."

It's like all your dreams have come true with those five words. You've spent your entire life waiting for this.

You take a deep breath. "I love you, too."

These are the kind of things dreams are made of.


End file.
